Everything Starts And Ends At WrestleMania
by Grendel's Arm
Summary: This is a story about Dean Ambrose, William Regal, and Renee Young. It starts at WrestleMania 30 and (probably) ends at WrestleMania 31. It's a story about friendship and love and all the things between. It's rated M for sex and language.
1. Prologue

_**Like the title for this story might slightly indicate: this whole piece could continue until WrestleMania 31. I basically have the plot in mind but will probably include parts and pieces that happen in different WWE shows until then. I started writing it because I think about Regal / Ambrose at FCW; Regal / Young at NXT; Ambrose / Young at RAW / SD as a very interesting triangle. Like I said: I already know where this all is about to end up but the path towards it might change from time to time. Not that you will notice, of course, but I'd like telling you before that I'd react to happenings in the shows. Now enough with the babbling. Hope, you enjoy the first part of this new story a.k.a -The Prologue-.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

WrestleMania. Finally. To Dean's liking, Sunday couldn't come fast enough. Maybe it would be good to get the praise and recognition from fans and media all at once. He could do that for one hour. He had to. He had to pose for countless blurry smartphone pictures that would flood Twitter later on, had to treat every fan like the most important one, and finally, had to continue to pretend like he could sit almost still for the whole fucking hour.

The good thing was that all these little meetings, conversations, and video shoots went by quickly. Nothing really happened that he had to think a lot about. So, maybe the hour that he was sitting there, signing his face a hundred times and pulling out the same number of different faces for pictures, was actually a good way to chill out a bit and get in his head that he was one of the main attractions at another Mania. At least, he told them so. And some fans maybe even believed him.

The signing session went by really quickly, but he knew he would be lying if he told anyone that he enjoyed it. The atmosphere was pretty much non-existent. He sat at a table in a sort of no-man's land surrounded by countless fences and other barriers. The space, together with all the people in the distance, made him feel like a wild animal trapped in some airport entrance area. It felt weird, but strangely exciting at the same time. Because he wasn't able to decide which feeling was his main feeling for it all, he was glad when he finally could walk away at the end of his session.

He still had some time left until the next radio interview was scheduled to happen. He was in desperate need of some peaceful rest. He strolled around the airport-like hall for a few minutes before he came to a door in the rear area where hardly anyone noticed him. He opened the door and went through a dark, narrow hallway, followed by another door that he then opened and went through.

Dean was surprised that, in all that chaos, there was this huge, empty hall. Maybe he was in some forbidden area, but he didn't care. If he wasn't allowed to be there, someone would tell him very soon for sure. Until then, he decided to enjoy a few minutes on his own, keeping his eyes closed, leaning against the wall, trying to refuse to think about anything. In all this WrestleMania chaos, sometimes he really needed an unclouded mind.

He must have been drifting for a while when a voice from above just hit him.

"So, here you are."

Someone was clearly addressing him. Dean was instantly fully awake again. He spun around, his eyes gaping, and looked straight up. He was in an awkward defensive posture, cowering on the ground from his former dozing position. After he recognized his counterpart, he relaxed a bit.

"William," he said and tried to look disinterested, though truthfully, he instantly felt quite uncomfortable. Neither man had seen the other for quite a while, which was most likely Dean's fault – or his work. But whatever it was, Dean had had no intention in seeing or even meeting Regal. It had worked until now.

Regal smiled at him lightly from his elevated position. "I've been searching you for quite some time."

"And you've found me. Congratulations!" Ambrose hit back. He finally stood up and scanned the area for anyone he could talk to as an excuse to flee the situation, which he wasn't quite sure how to name: Awkward? Terrifying? Strange? He could think only of such obscure feelings because he didn't really know what his standing with Regal actually was. Usually, he couldn't care less, but, since Regal was with him right now, he had to think about it. Not knowing their current state made him angry, so he crossed his arms and glared at Regal with a certain look that made it obvious that he wouldn't give Regal much time to explain his presence.

But Regal refused to hand over a straight explanation.

"You've been hiding quite well. I'd almost begun to think you did it on purpose."

He was still smiling like a lunatic.

"You'd better believe your first thought next time!" Ambrose snapped at him, impatient already. "What do you want from me?"

Regal's smile dimmed slightly when he finally answered him. "You haven't time for me, I see. Perhaps later? How about drinks after the Hall of Fame?"

"There won't be more time then either. I'm with someone, you know?" Ambrose tried to keep it short, but the awkward feeling he had telling Regal he had a date for tonight didn't make the current situation better.

"_Someone_, ah, I see. And this _someone_ might go by the name 'Renee'?" Regal's curiosity always was a pain in the ass. Dean didn't need to be reminded why he refused to see him lately.

"Wrong guess, sweetheart. Now, excuse me. I still have to meet some important people." Dean brought out an evil smile and was just about to make his way past him when Regal took hold of his left arm to hold him back.

"Like you would really care about your fans," Regal answered with an equally evil smile.

In a sudden, aggressive movement Dean got loose from Regal and almost screamed at him. "You still haven't got enough from my arm, have you? What's wrong with you? Just leave me alone!"

"You're quite changed, my dear boy," Regal said with notable disappointment in his voice, but respectfully moved away from Dean's personal space. "And not for the better. Perhaps I should speak with Renee about you. What do you think?"

"Cut it out, Regal!" Ambrose said, finally having had enough. "I was only acting being obsessed with you. But you are obsessed with me for real. Get a life, man!" He then stormed off the way back he had come.

And this time, William Regal let him go. For the time being.

* * *

**_Here we are again: end of the prologue. Now it's your part. Write me your reviews, opinions, suggestions, whatever you like. I'm really looking forward to it. And who knows: if I really get quite a number of reviews I might speed up with updating this story._**


	2. Chapter 01: The Evening Before WM30

**Chapter 1: The Evening Before WrestleMania 30**

William Regal definitely deserved his drink and he enjoyed it. Since his hard-drinking days fortunately were long gone he enjoyed it even more. One beer at the evening with lovely people to chat with at an event that came only once a year. It was perfect. Well, almost. Because there was a little distraction that from time to time crossed his vision.

Dean Ambrose was always on the verge of getting his attention. Even if he didn't want to because of some interesting subject he was talking about with someone else. It was almost impossible not to get distracted by him, whether it was his non-stop moving or his unique voice. He would probably still recognize his voice when he was dead. Regal had to smile on the thought and didn't get what Triple H was saying to him.

He took a sip from his drink to pretend thinking about an answer hoping that Triple H would give him a hint what his question was all about. But he just looked at him waiting for some cunning or witty response, Regal guessed.

"I'm sincerely sorry, but what precisely was your question?" he finally asked, because he couldn't think of a more elegant way to overcome this slightly uncomfortable situation. He didn't like it when others were inattentive during intimate conversations, and he hated it when it happened to him. So, he was slightly embarrassed.

But Triple H just laughed at his blushing cheeks. "No question at all, my friend. I just said that my entrance tomorrow will be epic. You should watch it very carefully."

"I shall. You'll certainly steal the show with it." Regal said to him with the hint of a smirk around his lips. "Just don't exaggerate it. Sometimes less is more, you'll agree?"

"I do. You always tell me. Less isn't just for me. Now excuse me. Steph is already waving at me for a couple of minutes. I'll be in trouble if I let her wait any longer." And with a huge grin upon his face and a firm tap on Regal's shoulder he went away from him.

Now that Regal was on his own he sipped again and just a bit longer from his drink to have an unnoticed look through the bar where the after Hall of Fame party was going full blast. He wouldn't admit to himself but he was searching for Dean Ambrose. The whole evening and night so far he had seen him with a guy that he didn't know. He hadn't even seen him before, but Ambrose acted very familiar with him. Hell, the both of them even wore matching earrings. And given the fact that Ambrose didn't want to tell him why he wouldn't have time for an innocent drink with him at the bar made it even more suspicious. True, Reigns was with them for a huge amount of time, but Ambrose had surely told him that this guy was just some pal from Vegas. Sometimes Reigns wasn't just green in wrestling terms but also a bit naive when it came to the things Ambrose told him.

Now Ambrose and his guy were standing alone again, both with drinks in their hands, laughing and whispering to each other. And Regal couldn't stop staring at them. He was trying to ignore that the whole intimate scene made his blood boil when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Startling a bit he turned around to get a look into the beautiful bright eyes of Renee Young. All of a sudden all of Regal's attention belonged to her.

"You've made it. Finally," was his greeting for her and he smiled his tender smile. Then he took her right hand to grace it with a soft kiss. "You look fabulous, my dear."

"Thank you", she said with slight shyness in her voice and a blush in cheeks while she smiled straight into his eyes. "You're always so generous."

"Words don't cost me. And I'm just telling the truth. And _you_ are generous in gracing an old man with your presence."

"Words don't cost me either, old man. So, you look equally good for your advanced age." It was always so easy for her to show her ironic side towards him. She couldn't do that to Americans. Most of them just don't get irony, not to mention sarcasm. Perhaps she was just biased, but she'd learned from experiences in the past. And that's why she always played a role to strangers, but could be her true self with William Regal. If it was just for his all-around kind behavior towards her, she would still love him. But he also made her feeling good even if she'd had a terrible day. And the most important thing was that he didn't only acted this way because he wanted something from her in return; he was exactly like this because making her feeling good was more than enough of a return for him. And he didn't felt ashamed or not manly enough for being nice towards her.

She couldn't hope for more from a man but somehow the both of them always remained friends. They had some moments when one of them desperately wanted to step over this invisible line that separates friendship from relationship but it never happened. The timing probably didn't work and at some point both of them had decided for themselves that friendship was enough. More than enough. A friend like William Regal was hard to find. And such a funny lady who didn't take life too hard probably was like this unfulfilled dream that somehow made its way to reality.

William was still smiling from Renee's response to him. Even if she said he was of an advanced age, he felt instantly younger than he was. But the truth was that he actually wasn't that old at all. Maybe it was just the fact that at NXT he was surrounded by such young guys that sometimes he became a bit sentimental.

"So, what does have the bar to offer?" Renee asked, finally bringing him back into their conversation after she had a short look for the people around them. With just a tiny glimpse she'd already noticed that Dean Ambrose was also around but obviously too engaged with other things. She felt no need to disturb him but now wanted even more to enjoy her time with William Regal.

"I'm so rude, aren't I?" It wasn't necessary for Regal to say so because he wasn't – just a little distracted once again. It was an unhealthy pattern this evening. So, he tried his best to pull himself together. "What can I get you? The barkeeper said that their white wine would be _exquisite_. Yes, he used this exact word."

"Then I'm gonna take him at his word," Renee said, smiling knowingly. William excused himself going to the bar just a few steps away from their table to get Renee her drink. It didn't take long for him to come back and touch glasses with her.

"You promised me a dance, do you remember?" Renee finally said to William when she felt refreshed again from this little sip of white wine after a hard day's work at the Hall of Fame.

"I certainly do remember. I just didn't want to sound like an old desperate man in asking you again."

It was late and the live band had already slowed down their music. That suited them both, so William took Renee's hand to lead her to the dance floor. She laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and then slowly they found their rhythm. After a hectic day like that both felt that this was the perfect ending.

After a few minutes went by, William slowly stroked her soft hair while Renee did so on his back. No words were spoken but finally both of them realized that they weren't alone. Almost at the same time they parted their upper bodies from each other to look straight into their eyes. But time passed once again – too much to finally step over this invisible line.

Her eyes said _I love you_ but the words remained unspoken. He caressed her hair softly with one hand, then smiled at her.

"You really should talk with Dean, Renee. You really should."

Lightly she smiled back at him. "I know, but..."

"Uh, uh, there is no 'but', Renee," he politely but resolutely interrupted her. "You shouldn't speak with him tonight. Give him two or three days. Then go to him. You two are meant for each other. Believe me."

He was always so polite and selfless and she begrudged him high for acting that way towards her. But sometimes she really couldn't imagine how much his own words hurt himself.

* * *

_**The passing of the Ultimate Warrior perhaps made me a bit sentimental. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter anyway. Now looking forward to your reviews, opinions, thoughts on it.**_


	3. Chapter 02: WrestleMania 30

_**First of all: thanks for the reviews and thoughts about this story. I've already answered to the most of you but also want to do this in public. For obvious reasons I can't and won't tell spoilers but it's always good to read some of you speculate what might happen or what intentions William, Dean, and Renee might have. Well, another hint or twist / turn in my story might happen in this new chapter. But be warned: there is a huge possibility that the direction might change again for a lot amount of times. Right now I've got already the plot for the next two chapters in mind, so chances are that I'll be able to update soon as of late. But for now: enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: WrestleMania 30**

The little promo she had to do with The Shield just minutes ago still left her feeling high. Renee had a beaming smile all over her face and felt just great. And not only did she felt great; but she also made other people feel great with only her smiling presence.

It was always so easy for Dean to create such happiness inside her with just one look that went deeper than looks for others. With those breathy few words he said only for her. At least, she thought so, or almost knew so. And that knowledge grew confidence in her that her little request for him wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

After another short interview she had to do backstage after WrestleMania went off air, she finally found Ambrose again hanging in the main passageway with a few guys including Reigns, Rollins, and the still-anonymous guy from yesterday evening. Renee made herself visible so that she could get Ambrose's attention from a short distance and motion for him to come over to her. He seemed relaxed and quite happy to see her and after just a few moments he joined her.

"Already making plans for tonight, huh?" Renee asked, winking, giving Dean no chance for a suggestive statement to her. So, he had no other choice but to answer her question.

"We already did before Mania. Just collected ourselves to make our way out of here," he smiled at her knowingly, one hand on the wall beside her head, looking down at her from just a short distance.

"Would you mind my joining you?" she asked, finally making her intentions known to him. But his reaction to her inquiry wasn't as pleasing as she might have expected. He acted slightly edgy, looked away from her into the far distance.

At last he replied: "I don't think that's a good idea, Renee. You wouldn't like it. We're about to do like... you know... guy stuff."

All of a sudden he felt slightly uncomfortable. With one hand he went through his hair. Renee thought that she would like doing that. But her spoken words were still all about getting what she wanted right now.

"So, you're probably going for drinks at several bars and night clubs, including strip shows or something? How do you know I wouldn't like it? As far as I know we both haven't done anything like that together. How about giving it a shot?" Renee clearly wasn't made for taking rejection easily. At least not tonight when she was feeling so great – because of Dean. He wouldn't let her down, and would finally agree for her to join them. She knew that. And he knew that as well. So, he finally gave in.

"All right. You can join us. But be warned: You might not be able to stand all the fun we are goading you into," he said, and grinned at her. He was back to the cocky self she loved so much.

"As if I wouldn't know that already," she laughed.

And then she went with his group for the evening.

Time passed quickly since the little group entered its third club of the night. It was more or less a little pub without many people left. Renee hadn't exactly noticed how much alcohol Dean had consumed, but he had changed significantly from the normal, slightly distant self he was when he was sober. Right away, he suggested that she sit right beside him at a big table. And he smiled almost constantly at her as he joked with her. He caressed her hair from time to time and paid her many compliments. He even kissed her cheek once and touched her thighs, by sweet accident or not, she didn't know. But she also didn't care. She liked being in his company. They were friends, but Renee for quite some time now wanted a bit more. She wanted to step over the invisible line with Dean. She just hoped that William Regal was right in suggesting that she make the first step in that direction and take Dean with her. It might be slightly selfish, but she also knew that some people needed to be forced into their happiness.

"Are you up for another challenge?" Renee whispered after a while into Dean's ear. She smiled at him when he turned instantly to her and looked straight into her eyes to answer back knowingly.

"In my hotel room?" he asked back quietly, already knowing that he guessed right.

He then cleared his glass of whiskey to let her know that he was perfectly ready for any challenge. No one in the group had heard what they were saying, since they were caught up in a heated conversation about football and training methods. So Dean and Renee excused themselves with only a slight nod of acceptance in their direction.

Once out of the bar, Dean acted almost like his usual self: hands in his pockets and his hat down low on his forehead. But Renee didn't make any attempts to search for some intimacy or just a bit more closeness. The last she wanted was just another blurry cell phone picture showing the two of them together that would spark even more rumours around the globe. She could really deal with something like that, but she knew that Dean hated such things. So she didn't heat up the fire.

Their hotel wasn't that far away, but to avoid too much possible publicity they didn't walk the direct way. When they finally made it back to the hotel, they didn't take too long in going to Dean's room.

Their first kiss was already passionate and hungry. Renee lay back on his bed, while Dean supported his own weight away from her body with his hands beside her head.

But all of a sudden he knew it. It had taken them too long to come back here. Alcohol never had a chance to control his mind for a very long amount of time. So, after just some moments of kissing her and stroking her skin on very innocent parts of her body, it dawned on him that something wasn't right. Suddenly he moved back from Renee, stood up from the bed and looked down at her.

Then he mumbled, probably just to himself, "I can't do it," but she heard him anyway.

She sat up, slightly confused. She reached out for him, wanted to touch his thigh with her fingers to get back some kind of connection between them. "What do you mean?"

"I can't do it. I just can't fucking do that to you." His voice grew with anger. Then in a sudden movement he started pacing the hotel room; repeatedly running a hand through his hair.

"You sound like you were about to punish me," she said. Renee still didn't know what was happening. One second everything was just perfect; and then after the clock moved forward for just another second, it was the complete opposite. She took one of the huge hotel pillows and snuggled it into her chest. She needed some comfort now – some warmth, and some protection.

Dean was still arguing with himself. He now went to the window to have a look outside, but he really just wanted to create some distance between Renee and himself. For whatever reason. And she desperately needed some answers now because she started to feel abused and dirty, even that Dean hadn't treated her badly, she still felt this way.

"What is it, Dean? Please, tell me," Renee said, opening up to him with her softest voice. He needed to know how she felt at this confusing moment. "I'm starting to feel uncomfortable and I don't know what I've done wrong."

"Done wrong!?" Dean just snapped at her but felt gravely sorry about his tone just seconds later. He finally turned his body to look at her, but still stood rooted, with his back to the window. It was impossible to create even more space between each other inside this room.

"You haven't done anything wrong," he said, with a much more composed voice. He was still trying to come to terms himself with what exactly had gone wrong, so he guessed that it was only fair to Renee to share this thoughts with her. "It's just me. Every time it's just fucking me. I should have known that this here isn't working. I should have known... But still... We were friends, Renee... You aren't just an ordinary girl, you know?"

Nothing he said made sense to her. No sense at all. And knowing that made it even harder for her to feel better. But she guessed that it wasn't possible this night anyway. No matter how hard he might try. But she knew that he wouldn't. When he was in the state of mind that he currently was, there was just one tiny glimmer of hope that there would be explanations within the next few minutes. Still, she tried to come to terms with his thinking process, ignoring her own hurt feelings. But she could only focus on the one thing he already told her.

"We _were_ friends, Dean? You mean, we aren't friends anymore because you can't sleep with me?" Tears already ran down her cheeks despite how hard she tried not to let him know. But he didn't even notice her husky voice. Instead he suddenly stopped pacing, ran his hands hard all over his face like he had finally had enough of their conversation. Then he answered. But it wasn't a direct answer to her question but just another monologue, maybe all to himself, in which it made all perfect sense.

"Damn it. It's just fucking. Why do I need to get my mind into it? There was no reason to think about it. To think it over." Dean didn't want to hit his head against the window. So he went to the opposite side to hit his head hard against the wall. Now Renee was very concerned about his state of mind. And she knew that she had caused his recent behaviour.

As fast as she could move she was with him, took his arms and tried to get him away from the wall. But he shook her away from himself just to make his way back into the middle of the room. Then he crouched to the floor, hands in head again, seemingly deep in thought.

This wasn't exactly the outcome that Renee had had in mind with her recent actions, but it was certainly better than watching him hitting his head against the wall. So, she stayed away from him this time, but made a final attempt to get to know something about Dean's struggles with himself.

"Just give me one cause not to feel ashamed anymore, Dean, please." She begged because it was her only hope left. Already she felt like some rotten whore who wasn't even good enough for some dirty insignificant sex. When they came up here she thought they could have had some great meaningful sex. She thought that Dean would feel the same. That they belonged together. That they were meant for each other. Like William had told her just the day before. But now the separation between the two of them couldn't be any wider.

Dean finally looked at her. He finally recognized that she was still here. He finally knew that something was lost. Something between them was gone. But he didn't want to think about that right now. He could have taken the opportunity. Even when he realized that he couldn't do it to her. After all he wasn't the egotistical fucker that he once was. But he didn't know if he liked this fact as it dawned on him. He thought that life was just a little more enjoyable when you don't think about certain things. Thinking about certain things just makes life complicated and not at all enjoyable. Thinking isn't even overrated at times. It's needless. That's all.

But as much as he knew what went wrong, he just couldn't make her feel better right now. He didn't want to talk right now. He didn't want to have to say these deep thoughts out loud. Not now and most hopefully never at all. People say that time heals all wounds, wasn't that right? He hoped so. And with another fleeting glimpse at her that she didn't even notice, he cut their conversation short.

"You know what?" he finally told her without looking at her. "Stay here overnight. I'll sleep on the couch. Just... don't do breakfast tomorrow or something... just leave, alright?"

* * *

_**Once again the same game as always: leave your thoughts, suggestions, conspiracy theories, etc. I'll appreciate anything and thank you in advance!**_


	4. Chapter 03: After Main Event

_**This time I need to apologize first because I didn't have my Beta reader this time. It's Easter season and she has got a lot to do. But I just wanted to update soon. So, here it is: the unedited, not Beta read first version of this chapter. I'll update with the Beta read version after Easter and you can read it again then. But maybe this first version isn't that bad at all. You can tell me all about it in your comments! And now: enjoy!**_

_**EDIT: Now that my Beta reader had the time to read this chapter I've finally updated and now you can read it in perfect English. Enjoy once again!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: After Main Event**

The promo after their once-again hilarious match against the Wyatts had been a pain in the ass – almost literally. Actually, it had been a pain on his ribs and Dean still felt it. The breathing did work better now than right after the match. He was still able to act pain-free during the last taping segment of Smackdown. It was quite a relief for him when the doctors finally cleared him for this appearance. But the pain and difficulty in breathing during the promo still wasn't a great thing to remember.

It was also difficult seeing Renee again. Being in such pain took away a bit of the awkwardness between them. About two hours later in his hotel room again, he almost sent a silent salute to Erick Rowan who had caused this temporary damage. Dean strongly intended to avoid any contact with Renee since the terrible night after WrestleMania, that certainly wasn't possible. The night after, just when RAW went off air, The Shield had to do a post-show promo and Dean again had been advised to do his part, the less PG, the better. Renee was professional enough to know that it wasn't for real, but somehow she must have thought that it was a sign from him to come for him after work, but when she finally had the chance to look for him, he was already gone back to his hotel room.

As was the case now. Once again, she had sent him a message on his cell phone. He had already stopped counting for how many times the text had made itself known since he was back in his room. First he had cut off the volume and then the vibration, but since then, he had checked the display every ten seconds or so. He was about to switch his cell off completely, when another message arrived. He sighed, but read what she had to text him now.

_Text received 10.32pm_  
_from: Renee Young_  
_I'll be there for you when you need me x_

Dean sighed again heavily before switching off his phone and throwing it onto his hotel bed. This little '_x'_ at the end of her message was completely unnecessary and it made him angry. He would be lying to himself if he said he knew all about the current status of their friendship. But this little '_x'_ made it perfectly clear to him that she was all about forgiveness and care towards him. She wanted so desperately to help him, that he needed even more time away from her.

Deep in thought in his angry state of mind and with already one glass of whiskey in his system, Dean didn't feel any better. He stood in front of the window in his dark hotel room, looking at all the lights of New Orleans, lightly stroking his lower ribcage. He moaned at some stage, when he hit a particularly painful spot. There was no way he would have a quiet sleep later on.

He had already filled his glass with whiskey again, when he heard a knock at the door. His first thought was that it could be Renee, so he stood rooted to the spot very anxious not to make any noise that would reveal his presence. But then there was another knock, much louder than before and a male voice from the other side of the door called for him. So, Dean put his glass down on the table in front of the window, and went to the door on the other side of the room. He only recognized who it was when he opened.

"Regal." he groaned in sheer disbelief. "I thought that..."

"Nice to meet you, too, my friend." Regal cut Dean off short and pushed his way into Dean's room. He flicked on the lights to lighten up the darkness that had settled into Dean's room. Regal then closed the door and gave Dean an intense look from head to toe. Dean finally noticed some kind of concern into the eyes of the older man.

"What are you doing here? I thought I've made myself clear at our latest encounter that I don't want to see you," Dean whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"You were indeed quite clear. Nonetheless, a few unforeseen incidents have arisen that make my actions indispensable." Regal stayed calm and friendly, which made Dean even angrier.

"Keep it short and tell me what you want.," he said, trying to stay calm.

"You were a bit hurt during the match, and I've come to help you," Regal said, clarifying his intentions.

_At least he gave me a decent reason to be here this late_, Dean thought, then asked out loud: "And how do you know that it's not a work?" He desperately tried to not look like he was in too much pain.

"I've heard Seth asking you if you could help him with the promo," Regal said, still concerned about his well-being.

"You shouldn't always listen that carefully. Sometimes you should just enjoy the show."

Regal was about to answer quickly, but bit his tongue in time to not sound too sentimental. He knew that he needed to act with quite some distance, if the situation was going to work to his satisfaction. So, after a few moments of silence, he agreed with Dean.

"I should," he said, but since he knew that the younger man was in quite some pain, he continued, "Now, since you know that I am able to reduce your pain, you should merely accept my presence and let me play my part in this drama." He then smiled at Dean, when he finally got his attention.

"This isn't a drama. You just shouldn't be here," said Dean, through clenched teeth, and went into the kitchenette. Regal followed him and leaned against the doorjamb.

"I realize, but since I am here, you could be a bit more gracious," Regal smiled, watching the younger man's reaction.

Dean opened the fridge and took an ice pack out to hold over the bare skin of his ribcage. He groaned from the numbing and painful mixture of the ice pack.

"The ice pack is less than a brilliant idea, my dear boy," Regal stated, but when Dean didn't make any movement to remove the ice pack off his skin, the older man went to do it for him.

"Go back and lie down on the bed," he commanded, in a tone not too different from his usual.

But the difference was always so recognizable to Dean, that he instantly knew there wouldn't be any argument allowed.

"Just don't call me _dear boy_ ever again, alright? Because I'm neither," Dean told the older man and stared at him angrily.

"You are, and you know you are. And now move. You don't have to stand the pain all night just to prove to me that you aren't hurt." Regal smiled at Dean because he loved him so much when he was in the irate state that he was in right now. He didn't love it when Dean was begging for him because getting him when he didn't really want him instantly was so much more satisfying. But now, he was concerned that Dean could have been seriously injured, not just in pain.

So, when Dean finally gave in and went over to the bed, Regal went into the bathroom to see what he could find that would help. When he came back, he carried one bowl with tepid water in one hand, a bottle with massage oil and a towel in the other hand. He sighed softly when he noticed that Dean just leaned against the wall besides the bed.

"There was a time when I didn't need to tell you everything you should do twice, _my dear boy_." Regal told him while arranging towel, bottle, and bowl on the bed.

"Times are changing," Ambrose said, still with a slightly hostile tone.

"Indeed they do. As do people. Perhaps I really just want to help you. What do you think?" It was just a suggestive question because Regal didn't wait for any answer. Instead he sat on the corner of the bed and looked Dean directly in the eye. "Remove your shirt and lie down on your back."

With just a bit of hesitation, once again Ambrose did what Regal told him. He still wasn't sure what to expect from him, but he probably just fought against his own demons, his own expectations – his own desire.

Once he was lying on the bed and Regal's hands started softly to massage the skin on his lower ribcage he didn't resist anymore. Instead, Dean closed his eyes, let his breathing slow down, and almost drifted off due to the treatment from the older man.

Time became irrelevant, and when Dean finally realized that he enjoyed the massage, it was all too late: his desire was back.

"I need your help, sir," said Dean, breaking the silence between the two men. It actually hadn't become awkward, and there was no need in telling Regal what he already knew. Everything he'd done so far from WrestleMania Axxess until now had worked perfectly for him – like it always did. But given that it's always so easy, William didn't want to get bored at some stage. So he decided to change his plan, perhaps because of this slight concern for Dean's health. But he wouldn't admit to himself. He just went on with his gentle massage around Dean's lower ribcage and did his best to avoid eye contact with Dean.

"Please, sir. I really need your help... because of Renee. This has to be the last time. Promised." Dean made a second attempt, with more begging and subservience this time, but for whatever reason, Regal still didn't give in.

Truthfully, Regal was disgusted by the younger man's behavior toward him. Perhaps it was that he had mentioned Renee's name. Perhaps it was because he didn't like it that way anymore. Dean was probably right: times are indeed changing.

"You know perfectly well that this isn't working, do you?" William finally spoke while taking his hands off Dean's skin. The younger man all of a sudden sat up, grabbed the older man's head, and then tried to kiss him. But Regal took hold of both of Dean's wrists, pushed them away, and stood up from the bed – all in one smooth movement that didn't gave Dean any second to react to it to his advantage.

Minutes ticked away and when Regal knew that he wouldn't get an answer from Dean, he finally spoke: "Put the towel on your ribs for a moment. Then take a shower and go to bed. By tomorrow everything should be perfectly fine again." He then took his jacket from the wardrobe and went off the hotel room without looking back.


	5. Chapter 04: What goes around

_**Here we are again: the next chapter. Published 2,5 hours away from the next RAW episode. That should be enough preparing yourself with some Regal / Ambrose / Young encounter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: What goes around comes around**

It was the worst place and probably the worst possible time to think about the thing that Ambrose was thinking about right now. It was just the beginning of RAW, and all the Superstars and Divas stood together peacefully on the ramp, and the announcers sent a tribute to the Ultimate Warrior who had recently had passed away. Ambrose, together with his Shield mates, had been placed on the back, but that wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to him. He thought that he could turn his mind around with some meaningless chit-chat with Reigns, but it hadn't worked. Out of respect to the late Hall of Famer, who had lived with this glamorous status for only three days, Ambrose needed to be silent again, at least until the tribute movie on the Titantron was over and the cameras went for the wrestlers again.

Ambrose had seen William Regal just a few moments ago when he was placed only three or four Superstars away from him in the last row. He hadn't even known that Regal was here. Truth be told, the two men hadn't have any contact since Main Event last week, although Ambrose was burning inside to get some answers from him. He had weighed texting him for a meeting, but couldn't think of a fitting place to meet. Besides, he didn't like texting for something like that (because he thought of that as cowardly behavior). Phoning him would have been ideal probably, but the more he thought about what to tell him, the more he knew he couldn't do that either. So, a straight-up meeting without calling or texting him for it would be the best possible way.

At some point, as his thoughts progressed, it dawned on Ambrose that all these thoughts all of a sudden made _h__i__m_ the obsessed guy. He remembered how he'd called Regal obsessed with him right before he stormed away from him at WrestleMania Axxess. Maybe he wasn't quite there yet, but somehow Regal had managed to put thoughts into his brain to make a whiny mess out of him, which he never liked being. But, in some strange way, he needed to be this guy back in the day at FCW. He thought that those days were long gone. Like some hypnotist, Regal possibly needed so say only some catchphrases to turn Ambrose back into this willing and needing guy, who was obsessed with William Regal.

And there Ambrose was: standing at the tribute for the Ultimate Warrior, but unable to stop searching with his eyes for Regal as though he would disappear on the spot if he stopped checking that he was there. At the moment, Ambrose didn't care if he was obsessed; he was just searching for an opportunity to get Regal for a private conversation backstage. And the sooner the better.

It didn't take long before everyone went backstage again for the show to kickstart with the first match of the number one contender tournament for the Intercontinental Championship. Ambrose finally came to the conclusion that Regal must have been here as some kind of support for Paige who was in a match against Alicia Fox later on. He saw Regal and Paige chatting, but Regal only made himself visible when Paige was gone to prepare herself for her match.

Actually, Ambrose wasn't literally _visible_. He had been hiding in a dark corner just behind Regal's back and when opportunity hit him, he stepped forward and whispered in Regal's ear: "I need to talk to you."

Regal didn't felt the need to turn around to him. He knew that Ambrose was around for quite some time now and that the younger man would catch the first opportunity to confront him. So, he acted as disinterested as possible and looked around the place to fake an interest in finding a more exciting guy or gal to chat with. He knew that this behavior towards Ambrose would turn Ambrose into one crazy, messy human being. But he also knew that he wouldn't want all of the WWE staff and wrestlers to know about Regal's influence on Ambrose. So, Regal almost chuckled as he imagined Ambrose as boiling over inside from anger and pain when he told him: "And I can't think of just one worthwhile subject to talk with you."

Regal could have walked away by now, but he didn't. He stood rooted to the spot. And this was this little mistake he did when Ambrose knew that the older man pretended to act disinterested towards him. So, Ambrose went even nearer to Regal and spoke again, his breath to Regal's ear, which sent a soft shiver through Regal's body.

"Well, I know one fucking great subject: me. And we talk now. Right here. And if you refuse to, I know the number of your hotel room..." Ambrose sounded like a lunatic. He was obviously obsessed or he wanted Regal to believe that he was like that. But it didn't matter. Because he never was as good as Regal when it came to bluffing.

"You most certainly do not. But go straight ahead. I'm quite anticipating what you might have to say that wouldn't put me instantly to sleep. And the sooner you start with your babbling, the earlier it will be over. So...?" Regal was quite obviously enjoying himself.

Ambrose hissed, "babbling," through clenched teeth, took a deep breath, and then composed himself to ask his first, and most important question.

"What was all this acting on last Tuesday about, huh? This massage, your care for me, and then – when I needed you most – you're off just like that. Explain that to me!" Ambrose whispered from behind Regal into his ear. But now the older man had enough of it. He turned around and looked Ambrose straight into his eyes. He put one hand against the wall next to Ambrose's head.

"We're not at FCW any more, _my dear boy_." Regal said.

But Ambrose instantly shot back.

"Then you probably should stop calling me the way you used to there."

"Oh, I can call you that way, and I will, because you are acting exactly the same way you used to. I just need to snap my fingers," Regal said, snapping his fingers in front of Ambrose's eyes. "And you will come crawling back to me. It's that easy really. And I got bored of it. That's why I went off."

Ambrose started to become slightly nervous, so he couldn't stand Regal's look any longer. He sent a glance wandering into the distance. The place had become quite empty, some lights had gone off, and there were just a few voices way in the back, that, from as far away as he was, he couldn't tell who was speaking or what was spoken. Still looking away from Regal, he finally continued speaking his mind. But he didn't sound that confident any more.

"I didn't want to appear like that. I mean – crawling back to anyone isn't my style at all. It was just this very moment, you know? And like I said: it won't be like it was on FCW. I just want it for one last time." Ambrose wasn't satisfied with his stumbled words, but at least he had said what he wanted to say.

"For one last time, eh? And afterwards, you want to forget all about it because of Renee? Your mind is as twisted as it was at FCW, _my dear boy_." Regal told him with an evil smile.

Ambrose tried to stay calm during his answer. "I just don't get it, old man. It seems like I am not the only obsessed guy here. Because you quite clearly are obsessed not only with me but with Renee, too. Whatever you dream about us in your wet dreams at night it's just like that: a wet dream of an old, obsessed man."

"Now you sound like someone who desperately wants something from me." Regal almost laughed at him. That was finally enough for Ambrose. He tried to escape from the trap he had walked himself into just a couple of minutes ago. But Regal grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed his back hard against the wall. And with that movement, he finally got back the younger man's full attention. His eyes were full of anger but mixed with a dose of need and desire.

"Do you want the treatment of a grown man?" Ambrose nodded slightly for an answer to Regal's question. "Then behave like a grown man and just tell me what you want."

Ambrose didn't need to think too hard on this. "I want _you_ after the show."

"Come to room 528 then." Regal said and loosened the grip on Ambrose's shoulders.

Then Regal watched the younger man for a while until he had disappeared behind the next corner. And he was still slightly stuck into his own thoughts when he finally heard someone cleared his or her throat beside him. In a sudden and frightened little movement, he turned around to look at the sight of Renee Young. He smiled brightly at her.

"My dear. What a lovely surprise seeing you here." he said but she didn't seem to be in the mood for a well-mannered conversation. All of her facial expressions told him that something wasn't right.

"It's not lovely for me. Not at all. I mean, I've heard you. Every single word. What is that between you and Dean, huh? Do you want to tell me something?" she snapped at him.

Regal's mood changed instantly to the opposite when he told her, "No." Then he was about to move away from her without saying anything else but she didn't let loose. She grabbed his arm and in a strong movement she turned him back to herself.

"What do you mean with, 'No'? Huh? I think you owe me at least some explanation." To say that Renee was confused and angry would be a huge understatement, but she kept her composure and didn't scream like mad, as William had expected she would react. So he decided to give her what she needed to have.

"This is just something between Ambrose and me. Perhaps he'll tell you one day. But it's really nothing you should think of any longer. All right, my dear?" With his last words he grabbed her chin softly, stroked her skin slowly with his thumb, and smiled at her as if nothing could ever faze him.

She hated being treated this way, like a little girl who knew nothing about the wide world, even by William Regal. On the other hand, she instantly felt like being treated the only right way. It was always like that when she forgot all about her anger, hurt, and madness when she was confused like that about her feelings. She felt herself nodding to William's last question. And all her own questions from what she just witnessed in that encounter between Regal and Ambrose only made their way back to her mind when William was long gone.

* * *

_**This chapter was supposed to be longer but since I love good cliffhanger, and this one indeed is a good one, it somehow happened that this is the end of this chapter. Be already prepared for the next one. It will get quite filthy... **_


	6. Chapter 05: One Last Time

**_It took me quite a while to write this new chapter. I need to edit it as well. Because, so far, this is only the first draft. But as I didn't want to make you wait for it any longer I post it now and probably edit it within the next days. When I have the time. Because recently I went back to school again for a course that consumes most of my time. I hope you can take the longer pauses between two chapters from now on. But I try to update every fortnight or so. And now: happy reading! Hope, you like it._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One last time**

Several times since Dean Ambrose had walked off William Regal at the start of RAW this one thought had crossed his mind: what could he expect from him later that night? What should he expect? What differences? Even after the humiliation by the newly revived Evolution when he'd been placed against the ropes his thoughts have been spiraled around images from their past at FCW. It was just a few moments later when he noticed through narrowed eyes that his bulge displayed just a bit too blatantly that he was kind of excited. The fans in the audience and at home probably thought that all the beating-up was only a bit too much fun for him since everyone knew that Ambrose sometimes had a strange sense of fun.

At least he came to the conclusion that he couldn't expect nothing in particular. Instead he had to expect anything and everything. He didn't know if his plan would work in the end: to be able to finally start something with Renee he had thought about for weeks now. With the help of William Regal.

Standing already in the elevator of the hotel on his own he shook his head and chuckled from laughter on the thought. He surely had had his reasons initially and they all seemed legit and logical to him. But right now his only thoughts circled around Regal, not Renee. Sure, he was the final step on the ladder to climb to reach Renee. That was his plan. And you always have to think about your next step. Not the step after the next one. Nevertheless, he thought at the same time that he had probably a few too many thoughts about Regal in mind. Thoughts about their last time together, thoughts about the feeling of stroking his hair, thoughts about his look every time Regal had entered him...

Ambrose had tried to forget already but clearly it hadn't worked at the slightest. And he almost sprinted through the corridor in search for number 528 since he had left the elevator.

But when he finally arrived there he stopped immediately. Because the door was already open, just for a small gap and he could see through it that there were no lights on inside the room. The thought that this was slightly suspicious was a huge understatement. In fact, Ambrose all of a sudden was a bit concerned now. Concerned for William Regal. Because there is no-one who leaves their hotel doors open.

The next he did was that he listened at the door for any indication what might go on in there. But there was nothing. No single sound caught his ear. Maybe there had been an accident and now Regal was lying somewhere helpless?

Ambrose finally opened the door and took one step inside the corridor that was supposed to lead into the hotel room.

"William? You here?" he asked through the silence into the darkness. But there was no answer. Not even a noise. So, Ambrose got himself a few more steps into the room. Then he stopped again.

"Is anyone here?" he asked again. And then with even more concern into his voice: "William? Are you injured?"

And then, when he finally heard a noise, it was all too late. Dean felt his arms being crossed hard behind his back, someone pressing all his weight against his body and calm breath stroking against his neck. Dean tried to escape this trap he went himself into but the other man was strong and this lock just unable to escape from.

The man leaned his head against Dean's neck. His lips barely touched his skin just under his ear. Then he whispered: "You really were concerned for me. Am I right?"

Dean could almost feel the smile in the man's voice that was only too familiar for his liking. But he had to admit to himself that he was relieved that it was indeed William who was whispering and not some insane burglar. But he didn't want to admit to Regal. Under no circumstances.

"No, I wasn't." Dean finally whispered back after some less successful attempts to get loose from Regal's lock. But he was just too good with such holds that he had finally given up.

"You still have got a lot to learn, my friend." Regal smiled at him from behind. Then he loosened his lock by himself and Ambrose instantly brought some distance between themselves, slightly rubbing his wrists to bring back some life into his numb skin.

"Why did you left the door open?" Ambrose then asked him a little louder after Regal had closed the door and had switched on the lights in the corridor.

"Well, we have a date, right? And I just wanted to spare you the humiliation of knocking upon my door begging for entrance." Regal now almost laughed while Ambrose mumbled some words to himself in obvious anger due to his knowledge that Regal always had to talk ambiguously to him.

Finally he cleared his throat to make a statement: "This isn't a date. And because of that there was no need for you to play nice daddy with me."

"I just like to behave." Regal told him when he came back to him, using the advantage Ambrose offered him in turning his back to him to have a look around his room. He stepped right behind him, pulled on the hem of his plain white t-shirt to take it off from him over his head. To his slight surprise Ambrose didn't fight him over it. He even raised his arms to support him. But then he turned around – a big grin on his face – took his t-shirt from Regal's hands and threw it on a nearby chair.

"You always tell people that you are well mannered and you act this way in public. But this here is more like you, am I right?" Ambrose asked Regal while fumbling on the collar of the older man's black shirt, looking him straight into his eyes while doing so.

"There is no need in telling me the obvious." Regal told him, grabbed his hand and took it away from his shirt. "Now get yourself nude and lay down on the bed."

But Ambrose refused to do so. Instead he once again laid hands upon Regal, now stroking over the soft fabric of the shirt on his shoulders. Doing so he also laid his head to one side while he spoke. "Now you are acting rude, Mr Regal. I just arrived. Won't you offer me at least one drink?" Adding to his kinky behaviour Ambrose even licked his lips slowly before he finally gave Regal a quick glance.

"Don't act like some random twink, Dean. I don't like this anymore. But you shall have your drink. So, why don't you get yourself nude while I'll get you your drink?" William said and then didn't hesitate to make his way to the fridge.

His words to Dean weren't entirely the truth. Maybe he still liked his behaviour towards him but he had to control himself. And he had to tell Dean that he didn't like it anymore to be able to control himself. On the inside William didn't feel that confident like he acted towards Dean. And maybe Dean knew that or thought he knew it. So, he probably act this way to get the real William, the pure one without acting. The one who would make himself naked because of Dean. But William couldn't allow himself to act this way. Instead he would Dean make himself naked for him. It was the only way so save both of them – to save each other.

So, finally William opened the fridge to get one can of cold beer and then made his way back to the main room. But he just stopped when he laid his eyes on Dean who had already made himself comfortable in the double bed. He had rested his nude upper body against the back side of the bed, covered with pillows to support his back. His lower body was covered with the duvet and William could only imagine that he was nude beneath it as well. With one quick glance around the room his eyes caught the sight of Dean's pants, slip, and socks around the chair the white shirt had been thrown on before, and that reinforced his previous thought.

With just a tiny smirk around his lips he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed to hand Dean over his drink.

"It's no champagne. But I'm sure you didn't expect anything like this." he said while he watched Dean opening the beer can.

"I'm quite used to this stuff. And there is no bad alcohol, you know?" Dean grinned at William but the older man didn't respond. Because he very well knew that there was indeed bad alcohol. Too much alcohol is always bad alcohol.

When Dean knew that there wouldn't be any response he took a big gulp from the cold beer. He closed his eyes while doing so because it tasted good and it felt good. But all of a sudden he felt one of William's hands sliding across one of his thighs still covered. The other hand grabbed the beer can and took it away from him.

When Dean opened his eyes again, his whole body was already uncovered. William had been placed the can on a nearby table and had been thrown the cover aside. Then only his eyes touched Dean's whole nude body from head to toes before he slowly moved one hand back to his thigh to start stroking him back and forth.

Dean didn't felt uncomfortably. Not at all. He enjoyed being admired by this old man. Although he wouldn't admit that to him. But this wasn't the treatment he had usually received by him. Maybe there was something different now since they hadn't seen each other like this for quite a while. Maybe William acted that way because Dean wasn't this twink anymore he only wanted to fuck. He was a real man now and he knew that he would act differently as well towards him.

But he still got his plan in mind. And he was still desperate to execute it. So, he stood up from the bed and told Dean: "Turn on your front side."

But once again Dean wasn't afraid to ask back: "Don't you get yourself nude?"

"My hotel room; my rules." William just answered him and didn't make any movement. So, Dean knew that there was no other option. He had to play after William's rules in case to get what he wanted. Somehow he knew that there was some kind of difference to any other similar encounter with William in their past. But Dean hoped that it was just some stupid thought and that everything would be like any other past time.

So, he finally turned around, laid on his front side and watched back over his shoulders to see what William's next actions would be all about.

William in contrast never was someone willing to over hesitate things. When he was in the mood for something like this he was in the mood. And then it would be really nasty. But he also loved to stretch his starting actions almost to eternity. Just to make the other one begging for him. At least with his eyes.

So, he was in no hurry now when he slowly took off his shoes. He ignored Dean the whole time while doing so but this turned Dean on even more. He even spread his legs a bit just to make sure that William would be turned on as well when he'd finally watch at him again. But when William was finished and stood back straight up he didn't seem impressed at all. He had laid his eyes on Dean's body but they almost mirrored disgust. And Dean couldn't stand this look because it mirrored his own soul. So, he finally looked away from William, turned his head back to his front and grabbed it into the soft pillow.

Now this was William's starting gun, when he all at once climbed on top of Dean, spread his legs wide with his own legs, pressed his right forearm across Dean's shoulder, while he entered Dean's entrance hard with two fingers of his left hand. Then he pushed hard into him, fast already, while staring intensely at Dean's whining facial expressions.

"That's what you like, isn't it, _dear boy_?" William whispered right into Dean's ear so his warm breath touched his skin but only his words made Dean shiver. He had been all about turning William on so he wasn't all about letting him do to him what he wanted just for the sake of being over as soon as possible. Dean always pretended to himself that he didn't like it and at the moment it was the truth for once. So he had long grabbed the sheets with both hands to try to filter out at least some pain. On the other side he wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to be punished; he didn't want to like it at all. So, a truthful answer to William's question wasn't possible. But there was only one answer Dean could give him.

"No. I don't like it. But..." William just had thrusted into him very hard so he needed to take a deep breath first before he continued. "... I don't want you to stop."

"So, you still think that sex is some kind of punishment, do you?" William had noticed that Dean was in real pain and something deep inside him didn't want this. So he had removed one finger and only entered Dean with a single digit now, curling deep inside of him, trying to find his most sensitive spot.

"I don't think that. I know it. But like I frequently told you before I still don't want to talk about it." Dean was lying now. Since William had changed his treatment to him the way he felt about it also had changed significantly. There was only pleasure left, as much as Dean didn't want to feel it that way.

"What a shame." William sighed, his cheeks almost touching Dean's. "Because _I know_ that this could be very interesting."

He then backed away a bit, just with his head to better observe Dean's features. Then again he used two fingers to prepare Dean for him. It was easier now also because Dean obviously had told him lies when stating that he wouldn't enjoy it. His own body revealed him as a pathetic liar.

And because Dean knew that his own skin betrayed him he now mumbled into the sheets: "Don't do this. Just fuck me."

William smiled at his words because it wasn't begging for him. Instead Dean was all about unwilling to show him how much he enjoyed his treatment on himself. He didn't even want to feel the pleasure. He wanted to be used. He wanted to be hurt. And he wanted it to be over as fast as possible.

So, pretending that he would give in William removed his fingers from Dean, unzipped his trousers, and freed his already rock hard cock. He spit in his left hand, rubbed his member almost violently, and then positioned behind Dean. He didn't even touch him with his hands when he entered him just to humiliate Dean even more: he didn't need any force whatsoever for the initial penetration and that just made it pretty clear that Dean didn't just wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be fucked by William Regal – and he enjoyed it.

After several brutal thrusts into Dean, William finally moved his upper body onto Dean's back. His soft shirt absorbed the hot sweat on the younger man's skin. To Dean it felt like a barrier between their bodies, and although he liked the fact that William was still full clothed, so he could feel like being used even more, there was a building feeling inside of him that he would enjoy it more if William would be completely nude like him.

"Couldn't you undress?" Dean finally squeezed off between two hard thrusts into him.

And like William had just waited for any reaction by him he moved himself deep inside the younger man, then just rested there, and grabbed his hair to pull back his head. He looked him straight into his eyes while Dean gasped for oxygen.

"Why should I do this? Huh? Come on, tell me: Why should I do undress?" William asked him slowly with a burning fire of desire into his eyes.

Dean wanted to avoid eye contact but then – all of a sudden – William pressed his lips onto Dean's and made violent attempts to open Dean's mouth. He didn't even knew why he did this. Both men never had kissed. They just have had their sexual encounters – pure, lustful sex – but never anything deeper heart-like. They certainly had some feelings for each other but both of them always thought that it was all about the violence and pain each of them adored about the other man. Maybe some kind of villainous excitement they wanted to taste from the other.

So, Dean wasn't shell-shocked when William kissed him. Instead he moved his head away from him as far as he could. It wasn't much because William still held his head and obviously had him covered with his full weight.

Dean wanted to think. What was William's last question to him all about? Why he should undress for him? But before he could even think about an answer he had been already covered his mouth with his own. Then, instead of thinking any further, Dean looked back at William. His mouth still glistened from saliva, and this sight alone now made Dean grabbing William's hair, pulling his head to his own. And then his lips crashing back into William's. He forced his tongue inside the older man's mouth, kissing him hungrily. And William now unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could. Because deep inside him he knew Dean's answer. He would have liked to hear it with his own words, spoken to him with passion but right now he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel more from the younger man. He needed to feel everything he could.

William didn't even understand right now what went through his mind. He certainly have had this certain plan what he was about to do with Dean. But that plan just went into the trash bin. As fast as William had removed his shirt completely. Then Dean broke their kiss to get some oxygen back into his lungs. But he gasped even more when William pulled out of him to stand up from the bed to hastily remove his trousers, then his underwear.

Dean hadn't time to think about anything. He couldn't even watch William undress. He'd just fallen into the pillows again, breathing vigorously, waiting for William to come back to him.

And he didn't have to wait very long. But when William after just one moment indeed came back onto the bed he forcefully turned Dean on his back, and raised his legs, so his thighs touched his chest. He held both ankles with his hands to keep Dean in this position. And then he dived deep back into the younger man; his skin now rubbing violently all over Dean's when lips pressing hard on lips again to steal away each other's breathing.

Dean, on the contrast, initially wanted to fight against this embarrassing position. He hated it being laid there like some whore. But since William hit his prostrate with every single thrust now he just couldn't resist any longer. Dean just let loose himself. He didn't fight his feelings anymore. Instead he moaned and groaned like some whore, who enjoyed being fucked this way.

And this was the reaction that brought William back to his original plan. At some point, after hard and speedy fucking, he just stayed deep inside Dean, his sweating body pressing hard on the younger man's equally wet skin. He let loose of Dean's ankles and hooked his arms under his knees, so he could grab Dean's face with both hands. Because he needed to look straight into the younger man's face.

"I know that you enjoy it. But I need to hear that from you. So, tell me: do you enjoy it being fucked like this?" William just couldn't resist asking Dean that question. But he didn't know anymore if he just wanted to humiliate him any further or if he simply needed to hear the answer.

"No. I don't enjoy it." was Dean's straight answer. But he tried to avoid eye contact when he felt William's thumbs gently stroking his cheeks while tender pushes further inside of him almost driving him insane.

He needed to close his eyes when William increased pace again and whispering into his left ear: "You do enjoy it. And I'm making you say it. You will say it that you like being fucked by me. That you enjoy it being nailed like this. That you enjoy it being treated like some cheap whore."

While William was moaning into Dean's ear he continually sped up. His actions once again grew in aggression and finally he just fucked Dean like the mad sicko he always tried to hide deep inside himself but needed to let out on occasions like these. He didn't even felt his hiatus coming. So, when he finally spilled his load inside Dean it hit him like a cannonball. He couldn't even shout out his climax because his lips worked the ones of the younger man and his tongue was on a violent mission deep inside Dean's mouth.

When it was all over and his climax was fading away, William fell on Dean. Cheek on cheek his heavy breathing stroked Dean's neck and somehow his left hand made his own way all over Dean's body. William couldn't remember the last time he felt that exhausted but equally relaxed on the same occasion.

Finally he removed himself out of Dean. Then he lifted his body from him because he needed to steal a look from Dean's post-climatic face: he had his eyes closed; his features looked peacefully; his breathing was calm and relaxed; and at some point William recognized that Dean was already sleeping. He smiled to himself because he hoped that Dean wasn't sleeping because he had bored him.

Softly he removed a strand of sweaty hair from Dean's face. Then he covered both their bodies with the blanket, laid an arm around Dean's waist and stroked him there for another few moments, watching his face the whole time. Eventually, William placed a kiss on Dean's cheek before whispering into his ear: "I'll make you saying it. Someday you will be mine. Only mine, and you will love it."

Then, with an evil smile around his lips, William snuggled up to the younger man and tried to sleep as peacefully as him.

* * *

_**So, from now on it is with reason that I have M-rated this story, I guess. William just brings out my filthy, dirty side when writing him. Now it's your time to argue with me on this latest chapter. What are your thoughts about it? Did you enjoy it? What you think Dean is doing next? And what about Renee? Play a bit of Michael Cole and make up some conspiracy theories. I'll enjoy every one of your reviews! Cheers so far.  
**_


	7. Chapter 06: The mind is a strange burden

_**Oh, dear, this update took quite a while, right? Maybe because I'm really terrible at plotting - I simply don't do it. I'm just sitting there, writing the story like my mind makes it up at this very moment. Anyway, here it is: the next chapter. And I very much hope that the next update won't take this long! Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The mind is a strange burden**

Somehow it wasn't the sun that had woken him up. It wasn't the growing warmth from outside his hotel room. And not some bird singing. Something was different but he couldn't sense it in his early morning state of daze.

His eyes still closed, Dean tried to use his other senses. His body felt heavy and a just too familiar smell was hanging above his head. It smelled like sex. And then there was this satisfied breathing next to his left ear. And then he also felt the warmth of the other body.

Dean finally opened his eyes to have a look around. First he avoided glancing next to him because he almost knew again but wouldn't like to confirm his imagination. At least, this wasn't his own hotel room. As far as he could remember about his own hotel room seemed to be like. So, his mind pretty much worked. He just didn't know why he was here and not in his own hotel room. The last thing he could remember was that William had fucked him senseless; and there the warm feeling all of a sudden appeared again and hit him hard.

Almost instantly his right hand slid down between his legs to grab his impressive rock hard morning cock. One thought later it dawned on him that he lay nude in a bed with William Regal. Great! That was probably the last thing he had wanted end up this morning. He had wished for a clean cut. One last fuck to finish his kinda relationship with the old man. For some reason his wish wasn't granted. It was just becoming worse.

And now Dean lay beside him, rubbing his own cock like he would be turned on being in this situation. Just one second later he stopped his embarrassing actions and put his hands under his head like he would have done something that burnt his skin. And in some strange way it felt exactly like that.

But then he listened to a light chuckle next to him, followed by William's seemingly amused words: "Don't you like to finish, my dear boy?"

Not just felt Dean embarrassed by his own actions. It just got worse with him knowing now that William apparently had watched him during his attempt to get rid of his morning wood. He deeply sighed in anger, then turned his head to get eye contact with the older man.

"Why should I?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. "You haven't paid for it."

"I had no idea that I had to. But since I lay nude next to you, I'm afraid I can't afford any money. At least, here is another option, you know?" William told Dean with a big smirk around his lips. And he didn't wait for any suggestion from the younger man but instantly lay hand on his cock to continue the work he only left unfinished moments ago.

Dean was well caught by surprise. His brain told him to get off this hotel bed as quickly as possible. But his flesh was weak. He couldn't move, just closing his eyes to wait until he would be finally able to flee the situation. But it never came. He well missed the perfect moment to do so. And when the first moan left his deep throat, he just knew that it was much too late.

As for William, he was very much focused to please the young man as best as he possibly could. For some reason, that was the first time ever that he did act this way. He really wanted for Dean to feel the pleasure of a great morning jerk off. Caused by him. Caused by William Regal. And the thought of enjoying to please Dean all of a sudden didn't feel that ridiculous as he might have thought of it several times before. William indeed enjoyed it to listen to the younger man's pleasure; he enjoyed looking into his excited face. He could do so because Dean had still closed his eyes. He didn't notice at the moment what William was doing except for expertly jerking him off. At least, William was right after all: there was no reason not to finish this job. And it felt even better when it was done by someone different than himself. That it was William Regal, well, Dean didn't care at the moment.

When he felt his arousal boiling over, Dean couldn't hold back any more. With his left hand he grabbed William's neck to leave some marks into his flesh. At least, that wasn't really his intention because there wasn't any intention at all. He just had to grab anything and first he got was William's warm neck next to him. And when he finally spilled his seed against the cover, he let out a loud moan that was music for William's ears. The older man almost felt pride arouse inside of himself. And in a moment of weakness he softly stroked Dean's hair.

And that was also the moment when Dean opened his eyes again. His hand was still positioned around William's neck. Their eyes met again. For a second, time was freezing. Just for this now everlasting second both of them recognized what they truly felt for each other. Dean desperately wanted to kiss the older man. And William waited for it.

But all of a sudden time went on again when Dean finally made his way off the bed and into the bathroom. And now he felt of this very second as the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. He didn't really care, because a hot and steamy shower always helped to forget about certain things. It was just because William knew as well – he wasn't alone with his knowledge. But at least, he told himself, that didn't really matter. If William knew he just had to avoid him from now on. And that was something he already had in mind. So, Dean after all didn't lose something that wasn't already lost.

One last time, he had promised himself before. And there was nothing in the world – or nobody – that could turn his thoughts the other way round on this subject. It helped that hardly anyway knew about the two of them. No-one would mention William in his company, he hoped. And that was very much possible.

When Dean had initially headed for the bathroom, he already brought his clothes with him. Usually he wasn't someone who thinks two steps ahead when it comes to his personal life – always a man of the moment, never one who thinks too much about the future. But right now he just wanted to leave William as soon as possible. He had already brought himself in some kind of an embarrassing situation with staying here over night, not to mention letting William do what he just did. So, Dean very much possible had the quickest shower of his life, put his clothes on in a hurry and just mumbled kind of goodbye when he left William and his hotel room.

And what about William? Well, even that he was caught off his guard for a split second, he very much collected himself even as fast after Dean had been disappeared in the bathroom. He got what he wanted, perhaps even more. He very much liked this game they played. Now it was all up to Renee. But William very much knew that she would play her part, even though she wouldn't have any idea that she was a part of it. She probably thought that she was well in control of her own actions. And William, still laying in bed quite comfortably, chuckled at the thought. This was the moment when Dean finally reappeared from the bathroom. But William very much doubted that he took notice about his amused state, given the younger man's speedy exit. He chuckled on this as well.

* * *

_**Yes, I know, it's quite short this time. But I thought of the end of it as a good cliffhanger to make you all speculate again what William might have in mind and / or what might happen next. Like always, I'm very much looking forward to your reviews! Thanksss...**_


End file.
